The Path of the Fifth
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: All his early life Naruto simply wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become Hokage after him. What happens when Naruto meets a certain red head from the Mist. Will he continue his path towards being the Hokage or will that change. Alive Minato/Kushina. NarutoXMei
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! *Chuckles nervously* Well I decided that I wanted a plain old Naruto story so I'm doing this. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for not doing my NarutoXHighSchool DXD crossover. I just decided to put that on the back burner for now. Well that's all I have to say really so…PEACE OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and most likely never will own Naruto. I have no idea why we need to say this every time. It's pretty obvious I don't own it.**

All his early life Naruto simply wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become Hokage after him. What happens when Naruto meets a certain red head from the Mist. Will he continue his path towards being the Hokage or will that change. NarutoXMei

The Path of the Fifth

Chapter 1: I'll take the soul

"What is happening out there…and where's Kaa-san and Oto-san?" Questioned a young boy with golden blond hair which was just starting to frame the young boys face. You could see the tear marks lining his cheeks as he watched the window with his violet eyes that were red and puffy from his recent tears.

"I'm sure their fine Naruto-chan." Stated a young woman who was currently standing behind him with her hand on his head. She had red colored eyes she looked to be in her early teens. She was so angry when she was told she had to run and hide in the safety bunker. Though when she got there and saw the young blond boy who she had instantly taken a liking to when she would visit her Sensei at her house. Seeing the young boy made her soften her eyes causing her to forget all about her anger from being told she had to hide. Looking over to her left she saw one her teammates walk up to her and the young boy as she placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Naruto-kun your parents are two of the strongest Ninja in the Village they should be perfectly fine." The young woman stated with her straight purple hair going down her back and her brown eyes fixed on the window as well.

"But, but what about Mito-chan and Ryoto-kun?" Naruto questioned as he looked up towards the two girls he saw as his Nee-chan's. "Kurenai-nee, Yugao-nee?" He questioned as the two girls looked between each other. "Oto-san just left with them right after they were born." Naruto stated as he looked out the window again to see the cause of all the havoc in the Village. "Then that big mean Fox just showed up." Naruto stated as he continued to watch out the window. Seeing this Kurenai and Yugao turned around with worried faces.

"What you think Sensei and Hokage-sama are planning?" Kurenai questioned as Yugao entered a thinking pose with her finger on her chin. Though she sighed a few minutes later when she couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know though I really wish one of them stayed with Naruto-kun." She stated as she turned back to see Naruto no longer watching out the window which caused her to widen her eyes in panic as she tapped Kurenai a few times getting her attention which caused her to look towards the area Yugao was staring in horror towards the now open window.

"He's gone!" Yugao yelled in panic as she ran up to the window and looked out it. "Why would they even put a window in here?!" Yugao yelled while she franticly looked out the window for any signs of her favorite blond boy.

"Forget that how could a 7 year old get away from us!" Kurenai yelled as she panicked as well this was not good.

"They started training him a year and a half ago." Yugao answered as she went to jump out the window right as the Kyuubi roared towards the bunker sending a huge shock wave that pushed her back into the bunker hitting her against the wall hard knocking her out. Kurenai ran over to her best friend and placed the girls head in her lap as she looked towards the window in worry. _'Please be okay, Naruto-chan.'_ Kurenai thought to herself as she noticed a chunin close up the window with an earth jutsu.

With Naruto twenty minutes later

"What are you doing to Oto-san?" Questioned Naruto as he looked up towards a large transparent figure who was standing a good distance from his father. Though Naruto could see the connection between the two and his infant siblings. Naruto looked back up to the transparent figure once he noticed its attention was now on him.

"I am sealing his soul away along with the Kyuubi's while I split the Ying and Yang chakra." The figure explained as it didn't see a reason to lie here. This was a mortal child while he himself was a God. Hearing the explanation Naruto widened his eyes. He was learning Fuinjutsu for a year now and even if he was still barely able to make a proper seal he still understood the full concept behind sealing.

"Why would you do that can't you just take the mean fox's soul and go?" Naruto questioned in a rush as he noticed his father had just finished sealing the Ying Chakra inside Ryoto and was moving over to Mito as he prepared to seal the Yang.

"No. The price of me taking the Kyuubi is a soul, a very powerful soul that is." The figure stated as Naruto now had tears coming out of the corner of his eyes from being told his father was going to be leaving him.

"Isn't there anything that could keep you from taking him?" Naruto questioned as the figure stared down at the boy critically.

"The only way I wouldn't take your father was if I didn't have to take a soul." It stated as Naruto looked up towards him with a fire burning in his violet eyes.

"Then seal the soul in me." Naruto declared as the figure raised an eyebrow from the young child's declaration.

"Child you do understand what you are saying?" The figure questioned as Naruto nodded his head a few times his eyes burning an eternal flame. Looking over towards the older human the figure thought to itself. _'This child is…Interesting. Though I was summoned and I do demand a soul each time, but I could make an exception.'_ Thought the figure as he placed one of his transparent hands on Naruto causing a seal to appear on his wrist. "You have interest me child for that I shall grant your wish. Along with a small gift." The figure stated as happiness flowed through Naruto's eyes.

"Thank you…ah…" Naruto stopped as he didn't even know he was talking to, to begin with. Looking up towards the transparent figure with sad eyes Naruto just stayed silent since he didn't know its name.

"I'm the Shinigami." The figure stated as the young boy widened his eyes. Looking towards the older blond the Shinigami noticed he had finished sealing the Yang chakra. Seeing that his job was now complete he pulled the Kyuubi's soul out of Minato who had his eyes widen in shock when it happened. Looking towards the young blond boy one last time he pushed the soul into him. "This will hurt more than anything you've ever experienced. I will be watching you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The Shinigami stated as he completely finished sealing the soul into the young boy causing Naruto to scream in pain as he instantly passed out from the pain. Looking up from the blond boy he noticed the older blond staring at Naruto in horror then looked towards the Shinigami with hatful eyes.

"Why did you do that?! We had a contract!" Minato yelled towards the Shinigami while the Shinigami just looked at him with neutral eyes.

"He asked for it to save you. You should be thankful for he saved your life." The Death God stated as he slowly disappeared. Minato meanwhile made a two shadow clones that grabbed each of the twins while he himself walked up to Naruto and picked him up. Looking at his son's pained face almost broke his heart. He knew that the twins were most likely have a hard time with the Kyuubi's Chakra, but he was going to save them from having to deal with the soul by taking it with him. Now Naruto ended up with the short end of the stick by only having its soul inside of him with nothing positive about it. Hardening his eyes he looked towards his seven year old son with determination. Now that he was still alive he would train Naruto to the point he would succeed him as Hokage. He had six years before he had to worry about training anyone else, he had more than enough time to turn his son into a skilled Shinobi.

He was brought out of his thoughts as two people landed in front of him causing Minato too instantly and put his guard up, but he soon lowered it when he saw who they were.

"Minato you didn't?" An elderly man questioned as he looked towards the Twins and saw the seals on them.

"I did what I had to, to protect the Village and my family." Minato stated as the old man looked at him sadly. He knew Minato was hurting a lot more then he let on.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" The other man questioned as he pushed his long white hair to the side.

"Tell them I defeated the Kyuubi." Minato stated as he quickly covered up the seals so no one else could see them. "Only the clan heads may know what really happened. If anyone of them speak about it to anyone besides the other clan heads…" Minato started as he pulled Naruto's long sleeved shirt a bit more down to cover his own seal. "I will kill them." Minato finished coldly as he looked back up towards his Sensei and his Predecessor who were surprised by how cold and untrusting Minato was being. Though they could understand it, Jinchuriki weren't treated like everyone else, they were treated as nothing but the beast they held.

"I understand." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya nodded his head as well causing Minato to smile lightly from them agreeing.

"Also Sensei would you like to help me train Naruto-chan before you leave again?" Minato questioned as Himself along with his clones and the two men jumped into the trees.

"You act like I wasn't going to teach the Gaki before." Jiraiya stated with a laugh as he then noticed Minato stare at him.

"Nothing perverted unless you're planning to live the rest of your life with some critical parts missing. Kushina-chan told me I should warn you. Now you can't say anything if she comes for you." Minato said with a straight face which caused Jiraiya to gulp.

Two week later hospital

"Naruto-chan still hasn't woken up?" Kushina questioned in worry as Tsunade shook her head sadly.

"He should have woken up by now, but it's like something's keeping him from waking up." Tsunade explained as she looked towards Kushina who had been visiting every day to check if her son had awoken. "Where's the twins?" Tsunade questioned since she didn't see them today they were usually always with Kushina.

"Minato took them to the office with him today so I could stay with Naruto today." Kushina stated while Tsunade nodded her head and looked back towards her Godson. "Do you think it has something to do with the Kyuubi?" Kushina questioned lowly as she continued staring at her son. Tsunade just sighed from being reminded that Naruto also had a piece of the beast inside him, the worst piece.

"If I had to take a guess I'd say yes." Tsunade answered while Kushina looked down a bit from hearing this. Seeing Kushina down Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder getting the red head to look towards her. "I'm sure he'll get through this." She stated then smiled. "He is your son you know." She stated which caused a small smile to make its way onto Kushina's face.

"Thank you for looking after him." Kushina stated as Tsunade just smiled.

"I would have looked after him even if you didn't want me to. He is my Godson." The blond woman stated as Kushina nodded her head to this. Though the two of them were startled when they noticed a thin layer of red chakra coat over Naruto as whisker like marks began forming on his face.

Quickly running to the door of the room Kushina placed a privacy seal on the door so no one could open the door or hear what was going on inside. Tsunade herself was over Naruto with her palms glowing green as the red Chakra slowly dissipated. Though she was mildly surprise when Naruto opened his Violet eyes with his pupils being fox like slits.

"Tsunade-oba-chan?" Naruto questioned as he slowly sat up.

A few minutes earlier inside Naruto's Mindscape.

"Ow, where am I" Naruto questioned as he glanced around the area he was located in. He continued to glance around the room as he came up with the most logical conclusion. "I must have fell into a sewer." The seven year old said to himself as he then stood up. Though he was a bit curious as to what the giant bars were, he guessed they weren't in a normal sewer. Well that's what he assumed seeing as he never set foot in one with his Kaa-chan always watching him.

Walking up to the large bars Naruto examined them as he then noticed a ways up the word "seal" which caused the small boy to widen his eyes as he remembered the events of that night.

"I see my jailor has come to visit me." A voice stated as Naruto widened his eyes from the feminine voice. Looking through the bars, Naruto noticed a crimson colored ten foot fox laying on the other side of the bars. "If you're here for power child then you could just leave." The fox stated as her eyes then drifted towards the cold floor. "For I no longer have any." The fox stated sadly as she had already accepted this seeing as she could not free herself without her power.

"Are you the Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned as he wasn't really as scared as he thought he would be when talking to this powerful being.

"Yes I am." She answered as she slowly stood on all fours, but fell right back down from her recent loss of power, her body wouldn't listen to her. "As you could see I am no longer my once powerful self." She stated as she rested her head on her paws. "As I said before if you are here for power I have none left." She stated again as Naruto slowly slipped through the bars and over to the fox as he sat down right in front of her. If she didn't have any power left then it was safe, right? "Looking up to the young boy with one eye she noticed the lack of anger or greed. All she could see was curiosity and small amount of sympathy. "I see you did not come for power. If not power then what?" The fox questioned as she nearly jumped when Naruto began stroking her ear.

"Honestly I don't know where I even am. I'm going to assume we are inside my body of sorts from the seal I saw earlier." Naruto stated as the Kyuubi nodded her head to this.

"Indeed you are child. This is what you would call your mindscape it is a representation of yourself." Looking around the area she smiled softly. "You must not have much going on in your life." She stated with a smirk which caused Naruto to pout.

"What do you want from me I'm only seven?" Naruto stated with a pout as the Kyuubi softly laughed. "You know you don't seem as scary as I remember." Naruto stated which caused the Kyuubi to growl lowly which slightly scared Naruto, but he held his ground as there was no killer intent directed towards him. Calming herself a moment later she laid her head back on her paws.

"That because I wasn't in control of my own body." She stated which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"How were you not in control of your own body?" Naruto questioned as the Kyuubi simply looked away.

"I'd rather not talk about. I don't trust you nor respect you enough for that. Just know I was not to blame for that incident." She stated as Naruto nodded slowly he understood…he guessed.

"So I'm guessing I must be asleep right now?" Naruto questioned as the Kyuubi nodded to this. "So how long have I been out a day, two?" Naruto questioned as the Kyuubi snorted from hearing this.

"Try two weeks child." The Kyuubi stated as Naruto widened his eyes from hearing this.

"Oh my Kami! What am I going to do, I'm now behind two weeks in training. Now that stupid Anko-baka will get ahead of me!" Naruto yelled as he ran around the room in a panic which caused the Kyuubi to sweat drop. He was out of it for two weeks and the first thing that he worries about is training…that was unexpected. "I know maybe Tenzo distracted her for me. No he's too lazy for that. Man I can't believe she's gonna beat me." Naruto stated as Kyuubi decided to search through his memories for a second to see what he was talking about.

"Aren't you already ahead of them? Seeing as you're only seven while their ten?" The Kyuubi questioned as she found those memories.

"Well this is our last year. So I have to keep my lead." Naruto answered with a thumbs up.

"Don't you humans need more training then just a year?" Kyuubi questioned as she was mildly confused here.

"Well, yeah the academy last seven years for those who aren't ready yet for the outside world." Naruto answered as this just confused the Kyuubi even more she didn't understand human society at all.

"Then how are you already in the graduating class when you've only been going for a year?" The Kyuubi questioned as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I was just a small bit better I guess I had a lot of help from Oto-san and Kaa-san though. I don't really know, I feel around the same skill as everyone in my class though so I guess they put me where I belong." Naruto answered with a small laugh as the Kyuubi just raised an eyebrow from how modest the child was being. Naruto then rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "The question is how I will wake myself up." Naruto stated as he began pacing around the room then idea popped into his head. Naruto proceeded to sprint into the near wall as he rammed his head into it. Though he just fell back as he held his aching head this caused another sweat drop to come from the Kyuubi.

"From someone who's one of the smartest in your generation…You're quite dumb." She stated as Naruto looked towards her with his teary eyes from the pain in his head.

"I'm only seven!" Naruto yelled out as he continued to hold his pulsing head which only lead to the Kyuubi sweat dropping once again. This was his mindscape he should be able to just will the pain away, she could tell him that, but it was much funnier this way.

"You know I think I know a way for you to wake up." The Kyuubi stated as Naruto looked towards her and smiled.

"Really?" He questioned in excitement as he went sit over near her. No matter hold strong he was, he was still only a kid thought the Kyuubi as she nodded her head a few times.

"I may be drained of the majority of my chakra, but I still have my healing abilities that always stays with me." She stated as Naruto nodded in understanding from hearing this. "Though the only way for me to use any of my chakra is for your body to fully accept my presence which it doesn't currently." She stated while Naruto just looked at her in confusion. "If I force any of my remaining chakra into your system your body will undergo a small amount of changes." The Kyuubi stated as Naruto nodded his head to this. He didn't really understand, but whatever she had planned would wake him up so he was all for it.

"Okay I don't mind as long as it wakes me up and I get cool healing abilities so it sounds good to me." Naruto stated with a thumbs up and Kyuubi just nodded as she closed her eyes once again and pushed as much chakra she could into his system.

"Good, and don't call me Kyuubi I never liked my title." Kyuubi stated in her concentrated stated though she did pause for a second as she debated if she should just tell him her real name. "Just call me Kara." She stated as Naruto was ripped from his mindscape.

Present

"Naru-chan!" Yelled a frantic mother a she grabbed Naruto into a tight hug. Naruto tapped her shoulder a few times as he attempted to get her attention.

"C-can't b…"Naruto was cut off as she tightened her grip on him which made all words die in his throat.

"Kushina I think you're killing him." Tsunade stated with a small smile from the heartwarming scene. Pulling a little away from her baby she looked at Naruto and noticed his now swirly eyes with his soul now floating out of his mouth.

"Don't worry me like that." Kushina scolded as she hugged him once again though this time it was much gentler which caused Naruto to regain his senses as his eyes drifted to the floor he must have really worried his parents.

"Sorry Kaa-chan."

A few days later

"Come on Naruto! I can't teach you this Jutsu without you knowing how to do this." Jiraiya stated as he watched a soaking wet Naruto continue to fall into the pool as he pushed more of the ice he had near the pool into the water.

"Would you stop adding more ice its cold enough as it is!" Naruto complained as he pulled himself out of the pool once again…He was freezing his butt off here.

"It's motivation to learn it faster." Jiraiya stated with a smirk as he continued to look through his binoculars over the fence into the nearby Hot spring. His student picked a wonderful place to live. Turning to look towards Naruto he had to question. "I thought you knew water walking already?" He questioned as Naruto fell in once again and quickly pulled himself out as he panted near the pool he had been going at this for an hour and a half. Even if he had a lot of chakra for his age this was just too much.

"I thought I did to?" Naruto questioned as he stared at the ground he was so confused he mastered this a month ago. Why was he unable to do it now he just didn't understand? Standing up straight once again he added chakra into his feet, the amount of chakra he was sure would support him correctly. Stepping out onto the freezing water he pushed his foot down and noticed it was stable. Taking another step it was stable once again, becoming a little more confident that he had it this time he took a third step. That's when it all went tumbling down as he lost his stable output and tumbled face first into the pool getting a sigh from his Godfather.

"Gaki that's enough for today." Jiraiya stated as he pulled his panting Godson out of the pool. He wasn't going to get any better at this without a break. "We'll continue this tomorrow." Jiraiya stated as Naruto looked down sadly. He didn't like disappointing people and now that he thought about it.

"Aren't you leaving the day after tomorrow?" Naruto questioned as Jiraiya nodded his head to this.

"Yeah, and I'd really like to teach you this Jutsu before I go." He answered as Naruto nodded to this and walked into the house.

Next day Ninja academy

"Hey Tenzo where's Naruto?" Questioned a girl with purple hair that was fixed to resemble a pineapple. Tenzo just smiled in his awkward fashion and pointed to the roof where Naruto was standing upside down with his brows crunched up in thought. Deciding to mess with her friend/rival she walked up the wall and onto the ceiling as she put her mouth next to his ear. Just as she was about to yell out Naruto's hand shoot up and covered her mouth as his eyes opened.

"Shhhh…I'm thinking." Naruto whispered as he then widened his eyes from losing concentration and fell down on top of Tenzo's desk. Anko and Tenzo looked at him strangely for a few seconds Naruto never lost concentration like that before. "Owww…That hurt." Naruto stated as he rubbed his side that he fell on.

"Why were you on the ceiling to begin with?" Anko questioned as she jumped down and landed near Naruto as he took his seat and decided to wait for class to begin.

"I do my best thinking upside down." Naruto stated while Anko just smirked from hearing this.

"I didn't realize you did any thinking?" Anko questioned as Naruto just looked towards her flatly.

"Cute." He commented as Anko smiled from what she decided to accept as a compliment.

"What's up with you today? You seem out of it." Tenzo stated as Naruto glanced towards his friend.

"I don't know my Chakra has been off lately." Naruto stated as he sighed in frustration. He just didn't understand this at all for some reason.

"Hey Naruto what's up with your cheeks?" Anko questioned as she looked closely at his cheeks to see what looked like whiskers. She also noticed his slited eyes which look kind of hot.

"Oh…umm…I don't really know." Naruto stated as Anko nodded a few times it look kind of cute though his eyes looked amazing to her she could just loss herself in them.

Soon a Chunin walked in the room as he looked down towards his clip bored. "I'm sorry I was a little late today, but I do have a good reason for it." The Chunin stated as he looked it over once again with a disapproving face, but these were the facts and he had to follow them. "It seems there are three of you that will be tested early." He stated again as he looked over it one last time, this was ridiculous. "Those three will be Anko Mitarashi, Tenzo, and…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The Chunin finished as all the other children in the room looked shocked from the names stated, they were the youngest members of the class and the academy saw them fit for duty already this wasn't fair. Though they didn't say anything as the Chunin told the class to meet outside for their test.

Once outside the Chunin looked towards Naruto with a calculation face. He still didn't agree with this, but he had to admit this child was a prodigy no one had taken the academy exam at seven much less graduated and he had a feeling that Naruto would be.

"Okay your first test is accuracy." The Chunin stated as the three stepped up.

Twenty minutes later

"Well I have to say I wasn't expecting these scores." Said the Chunin as he gapped at their scores which were 100's across the board. "Well I think congratulations are in order for your classmates Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Tenzo, and Anko Mitarashi." The Chunin stated as he then smiled he was truly honored to have these three in his class. Naruto graduated in a year while the other two did it in three.

"Yes! I'm finally an official Shinobi!" Naruto yelled out as he bounced around on his heels this was so exiting for him.

"I know what you mean I thought I was going to die in here." Anko stated as she smiled broadly.

"You two are so dramatic." Tenzo stated calmly as Naruto jumped up on the older boys back.

"Don't try to act cool about this we all know your just as excited." Naruto stated as Anko then nudged Tenzo which caused him to smile.

"Yeah I guess I am." He stated as Naruto jumped off his back in order to try and rain in his excitement.

"I am truly honored to have you three in my class for however short that had been." The Chunin Sensei stated as the three smiled towards him.

"Thank you Sensei!" The three said together as the Sensei smiled.

"Well you guys together now form team eleven. Your new Jonin Sensei will meet you in training ground eleven in two hours." He stated as the three of them nodded their heads from hearing this.

An hour and forty five minutes later training ground Eleven

"You're at it again?" Anko questioned as Naruto opened his eyes and looked up towards the ground where Anko was currently standing under him.

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with my Chakra. You saw during the exam when I went to summon a single clone. I ended up summoning five…Shadow clones." Naruto stated as he closed his eyes in thought once again, but he couldn't think of the reason.

Upon opening his eyes once again he noticed he was now standing a dark sewer which caused him to begin to panic until he remembered what this place was. Slowly walking up to the bars located there he peered inside as he spotted Kyuubi…well Kara lying there.

"Did you bring me here?" Naruto questioned as Kara nodded her head which caused Naruto to sigh he didn't know how he got here at first.

"Yes, and I know the reason for your Chakra problem." She stated as Naruto widened his eyes and went sit next to her to hear everything. "It's because of when the Shihigami sealed me into you it caused your Chakra coils to expand granting you lots more Chakra reserves." Kara stated as Naruto widened his eyes from hearing this.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Naruto questioned as Kara smirked, his face will be priceless.

"A lot of chakra control exercises." She stated as she watched Naruto's face turn to one of horror.

"NOOOOOO! That's so boring!" Naruto yelled out as he rolled on the cold hard floor though he instantly sat up when he remembered something. "I'll use shadow clones!" Naruto yelled out as he stood up to leave, but paused a second later.

"Umm…how do I get out of here?" Naruto question as Kara sighed.

"It's your mind, just will yourself out." She stated as Naruto closed both his eyes in concentration then a moment later cracked one eye.

"Did it work?" Naruto questioned as he looked down to see Kara just staring at him. Shaking her head Kara placed one of her tails against Naruto's forehead as she pushed hard. Causing Naruto to widen his eyes as he face planted into the ground below startling Anko who was sitting under the tree. Looking towards the heap known as Naruto, Anko stood up to see if he was okay when he suddenly stood up with a wide grin. "I got it!" Naruto yelled as he placed his hands in his favorite hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He yelled out as ten clones formed which caused him to sweat drop. _'I only wanted five.' _Naruto thought to himself, but decided to leave it be. "Alright guys each one of you do a different chakra control exercise." Naruto stated as all ten of them nodded to this as they left the area to begin while Naruto walked back up the tree to one of the higher branches as he sat down to relax.

"I see you're as lively as ever Naruto-chan." Came a woman's voice which caused Naruto to spin his head around in shock. When he spotted the woman she was decked out in jonin clothing with her long raven hair up in a ponytail, looking to her side she could see Tenzo had just arrived as well.

"Mikoto-oba-chan?!"

**AND DONE! Well I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought in the reviews…PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! I'm back with another chapter of The Path of the Fifth. I hope you enjoy…PEACE OUT!**

The Path of the Fifth

All his early life Naruto simply wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become Hokage after him. What happens when Naruto meets a certain red head from the Mist. Will he continue his path towards being the Hokage or will that change. Alive Minato/Kushina. NarutoXMei

Chapter 2: Something's wrong here

"Mikoto-obachan?" Naruto questioned as he jumped out of the tree and landed near Anko who had just stood up. "What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned as everyone around him just sweat dropped including Kara.

"Umm…Aren't you guys supposed to be meeting you Jonin-Sensei?" She questioned as she was hoping Naruto caught on, but sadly he just nodded his head.

"Yeah! I finally graduated!" Naruto yelled out as Mikoto smiled of course she knew this she was here for that reason. "So why are you here we're supposed to be meeting them here." Naruto stated as he looked around a bit to see if he could spot them. The other three just watched as Naruto was as clueless as ever while Anko held up three finger counting down slowly. When she reached one Naruto widened his eyes in realization as he looked back towards Mikoto. "Oh My Kami! You're our Jonin-Sensei?!" Naruto questioned in excitement while Mikoto nodded her head to this.

"That I am Naruto-kun." She stated as se poked him in the forehead. "You better watch out or Itachi-chan will catch up to you." Mikoto stated as she thought of her five year old son who had just started his Ninja training.

"Nah uh!" Naruto declared as he pumped his fist in the air. "I'm going to be the strongest Ninja in this Village, then I'm going take that cool hat from Oto-san." Naruto declared as Mikoto laughed into her hand while his two teammates just smiled. For some reason they believed Naruto would become Hokage one day and when that day came they would follow their friend…always.

"Okay enough playing around." Mikoto stated as she turned into her Jonin-Sensei mode that Naruto will dub later on. "Now I would like everyone to introduce yourselves. For example, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams." She stated as she then stepped back a bit as she pointed to herself. "I will go first. I'm Mikoto Uchiha my likes are my Family, friends, chocolate, and have friendly spars with my Rival/Best Friend Kushina. My dislikes would have to be disloyal people, perverts, rapist, and Uchiha elders they really get on my nerves at times. My hobbies are training and spending time with friends and family. My dream for the future is just to have a long happy life with my family." Mikoto finished with a smile as she pointed to Anko. "You go next."

"Hello I'm Anko Mitarashi my likes are my friends, Dango, and snakes. My dislikes are people that are ignorant, mean snakes, and rapist. My hobbies are making people who I don't like suffer." She stated with a wide smile as Naruto and Tenzo took a few steps away just to be safe. "My dream for the future is…to kill a certain Snake." She finished as the last part came out hatefully which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow from hearing. Mikoto looked towards the young girl sadly from knowing who she was talking about. Mikoto then pointed to Tenzo signaling for him to begin.

"I'm Tenzo, my likes are my friends, nature, and architecture. My dislikes are traitors, rapist, and using my money recklessly." He stated as Anko and Naruto sweat dropped from hearing this they knew all about his money obsession. "My hobbies are training and caring to nature. My dream for the future is to kill a certain mad scientist." Tenzo stated calmly as Naruto and Anko raised an eyebrow from hearing this though Mikoto knew what he meant. Miktoto then pointed to Naruto as he fist pumped.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto yelled out as everyone sweat dropped form how over excited he was.

"Can't you shorten your name instead of having to say the whole thing every time?" Anko questioned as Naruto look towards her in horror.

"How could you even say that?" Naruto questioned with a horrified face which caused Anko to sigh she figured he wouldn't. "Okay my likes are my friends, my family, and Ramen. My dislikes are traitors, rapist, and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen." Naruto stated with a wide smile which caused the other three to shack their heads. "My hobbies are training with my family and friends, and playing with my siblings. My Goal for the future is to surpass all the other Hokages, and if I had to say more I'd say world peace, but that may be a bit optimistic." Naruto finished as everyone nodded their head to this.

"Well it seems I have a lively bunch this year." Mikoto stated as she clapped her hand together a few times for everyone's attention to return to her. "So guess what I can already tell each one of you would fight for one another. So I'm not going to make you take the next test because you guys would have passed it easily." She stated as the three smiled from hearing this. They all knew about the test, Naruto from his father and the others from Naruto. "Though I will be testing your skill level." She stated as the three nodded to this. "I'm going tell you this once if you plan on even landing a hit on me come at me with the intent to kill. The main goal is to capture me." Mikoto stated seriously as the three gulped, but nodded in understanding. "Good and we begin now!" She declared as the three of them disappeared from view.

With team eleven

"What are we going to do?" Anko questioned as Naruto's eyes lit up.

"I say we run in there and attack her together all out." Naruto declared until he was smacked in the back of the head by Tenzo.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be so smart then a complete dumbass in a moment's notice." Tenzo stated with a sigh as Naruto held his head with tears coming from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm guessing you have a better idea?" Anko questioned as Tenzo nodded his head to this.

"Yeah listen…"

With Mikoto

"Hmm…At least they know how to hide well…" She commented as she stood in the middle of the field simply looking around for any moments. At first she didn't know if she wanted to become a Sensei with Sasuke just being born a month or so ago. Though she knew she had to get out of that house from time to time. She just didn't understand her husband at times he was the one of the nicest men she knew, but after his best friend, Minato became Hokage something inside him just clicked and now he seemed secretive and untrusting of everyone besides other Uchiha's. She would try to get him to come visit the Namikzae compound with her at times, but he always pushed her away. She was soon broken from her thoughts when she heard a slight slicing of wind coming her way. Simply sidestepping she allowed all the skurikens to sail past her.

Looking towards the direction they came from she spotted Naruto who was now going through hand seals rapidly.

"**Futon: Renkūdan!"** (Drilling air bullet) Naruto said lowly as a compressed ball of wind traveled towards her at high speeds though she just jumped to the side to dodge it, though she had to jump back once again when she dodged a fire ball from Anko who had just jumped out from the trees. When she finally was able to regain her footing she noticed both Naruto and Anko were already in her face attacking her with Taijutsu.

They continued to attack her contently as she effortlessly deflected and dodged the attacks. She was proud of her students these two together would most likely be able to take on a low-jonin with their teamwork. Suddenly she noticed Anko pull out a Kunai which forced Mikoto to pull out her own as she parried her students though from her attention having to go completely towards Anko that gave Naruto the chance he needed to strike seeing that his Sensei was nearing the river and she had nowhere to go. Sending a kick to his Sensei's midsection he was surprised when she jumped back and landed perfectly on the top of the river. Well Mikoto thought it was surprise until Naruto smirked. She began wondering what her student was smirking about, but was taken by surprise when she was suddenly surrounded by a ball of water.

"**Suirō no Jutsu."(**Water prison) Tenzo stated as he stood next to her with his hand touching the ball of water that surrounded his Sensei. Mikoto smirked from seeing this, her team was defiantly not some push overs. Though a moment later she the Mikoto in the ball of water puffed into smoke as the three genin heard clapping coming from one of the nearby trees seeing Mikoto crouching on one of the branches.

"Good work you three, but sadly you couldn't catch the real one." She teased with a giggled, though stopped when she noticed all three of her Genin were grinning towards her.

"**Mokuton: Tree bind!"** Tenzo stated as he held his hands up in a hands seal while the tree Mikoto was standing on suddenly grabbed hold of her, suddenly a snake sprung off a branch above her and bite her paralyzing her. Then just to make matters worse another Naruto jumped down from one of the higher branches and held a kunai to her throat.

This happened in a matter of seconds. Mikoto just looked stunned the whole time she was so confused on what had just happened then it hit her. _'I forgot about all three of their trump cards Tenzo's Mokuton, Anko's summons, and Naruto's sensor abilities.' _She scolded herself in thought as she felt the poison slowly leaving her system, though she still couldn't move thanks to the tree still holding her down.

"You guys win." She sighed as the tree suddenly dropped her allowing her to land on the ground with a small stumble. The poison was still present it seemed. "I have to admit I underestimated you guys." _'A lot.'_ She finished in thought as the three of them looked at her happily even if she did underestimate them they still trapped a Kage level shinobi and that was good enough for them. "I don't really know what to say here. It seems you guys should have graduated earlier from what I just saw you guys are easily low to mid chunin level." She commented as the three sighed from hearing this all three of them had reasons for not graduating earlier.

"Well when I was ready to graduate there was no one there for me to form a team." Tenzo commented as Mikoto nodded in understanding.

"The council didn't trust me enough to become an official ninja." Anko commented angrily it was just recently that she was given the okay from the council. It shouldn't even matter what those old farts thought it only mattered what the Hokage thought. Mikoto nodded sadly from hearing this as the three then looked towards Naruto who sweat drop why were they looking at him they should already know the answer. Seeing that none of them figured it out he decided to answer.

"Yeah well I'm only seven and I had to at least attend a year before…it's kind of the rules guys." Naruto commented as the three nodded in understanding which brought another sweat drop to Naruto. Didn't any of them read the academy hand book? He sure did he was a perfectionist, that and he was bored one day and decided to read it.

"Well I hope you guys are ready for this because while you guys are learning under me your lives will be a living hell." Mikoto commented with an evil smirk as the three children took a fearful step back. "So I'll meet you guys tomorrow, there we will begin official training and missions be here at 8." She stated as she Shunsioned away from the three.

One year later

"Owww…" Naruto complained as he slowly and painfully walked into his home. Kushina who was in the kitchen feeding the twins raised an eyebrow as her eldest slowly walked to the fridge. Upon opening it he grabbed a juice box as he slowly dragged himself to the table and flopped down in one of the chairs and poked his straw into the hole in the box as he leaned his head on the table and slowly sipped on his drink. Kushina couldn't hold it anymore as she began giggling from her son's show of tiredness. Slowly turning his head to Kushina who was laughing at his misfortune Naruto sighed.

"Laugh it up Kaa-chan, trust me Mikoto-Oba-chan is a slave driver." Naruto commented as he went back to his juice box ignoring his mother's full blown laughter. Finally getting control of her laughter she looked towards her son who was quietly sipping in his juice box as she smiled lovingly.

"So Naru-chan how is the Resangan coming along?" She questioned as she watched the two baby's in front of her continue drinking her breast milk that she had transferred into bottles.

"I don't know for some reason I can't complete the finally step at all every time I try to combine the first two steps I always add too much power or not enough when I'm spinning it." Naruto commented as Kushina widened her eyes in surprise Naruto had only been learning it for two days now and he was already on the final step. It took her a whole month to learn that technique while it took Jiraiya three months himself to learn it.

"Well I'm going take a shower and then a nap." Naruto commented as he stood up and throw his juice box away. "Wake me up when it's time for dinner." Naruto commented as he walked up the stairs to his room. Walking into his room Naruto looked around to see that he had left his Journal open on his desk that held all his ideas on different Jutsu's he thought of, but had yet to perfect. Walking up to it he closed it as he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on his desk next to his journal it was a Chunin exam slip, but the problem was that it was being held in Iwagakure. He knew that right now all the Villages were in a temporary cease fire, but he wouldn't put it past Iwa to pull something with him being the son of the Hokage, the man who had killed thousands of their shinobi during the war.

Picking up the slip he leaned against his wall as he allowed himself to slide down the wall and onto the floor as he thought about it. His father must really have confidence if he allowed Mikoto to give them these. He knew that both of his teammates wanted to go, but both of them knew about the bad blood between the Namikaze's and Iwa in general so going was a big risk so they allowed Naruto to make the final decision.

Thinking about it for a few more seconds he stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was getting some ingredients out of the fridge and the twins were playing with each other. Walking up to his mother he placed the slip right in front of her to see her reaction. It was as expected as she skimmed over it and widened her eyes then looked at her son in worry.

"I don't know what to do here Kaa-chan." Naruto commented with a sigh as he continued. "I know that it's extremely dangerous, but I don't want to disappoint my team who really want to go to this." Naruto stated as Kushina looked down for a second she knew her son was extremely loyal to his friends so of course this would be a difficult decision for him. Deciding to go with her motherly instincts she spoke.

"Naru-chan I don't think it's safe for you to go to this." She stated as Naruto lowered his head from hearing this. "That's what the mother side of me is saying…" She continued as Naruto looked back up. "The Shinobi side is saying that you should never turn your back on a challenge and always push pass your fears." She stated with a small smile. "Take that advice how you like." She stated as she went back to cooking leaving Naruto right back at square one.

Leaving the kitchen he walked back up the stairs and into his room as he placed the slip on the desk and took a change of clothes out of his draw. Then he walked out of his room and into the bathroom that was down the hall from his room. Striping his clothes he stepped into the shower as he put the water to his preferred temperature which was cold. He didn't know why he liked it cold he just chalked it up to his father and Jirayia always putting ice in the pool when they were training him in his Water affinity.

"_**Kit?"**_ Came a sudden voice which caused Naruto to jump a bit till he remembered his tenant.

"_Yeah Kara?"_ Naruto questioned as the Kyuubi thought to herself before answering.

"_**I found something interesting in your DNA."**_ She answered as Naruto widened his eyes why was she looked through that in the first place.

"_And?"_ Naruto question since he really wanted to know what she found.

"_**Umm…Yeah I didn't get that far yet I just wanted to let you know that I did find something."**_ She stated as Naruto sweat dropped she could have just told him that after she found out what it was.

"_Okay well can you tell me what I looks like?"_ Naruto questioned as Kara blinked a few times.

"_**What do you mean tell you what it looks like…It looks like DNA dumbass?"**_ She stated as Naruto banged his head against the shower wall, that's not what he meant.

"_I mean what made it seem interesting?"_ Naruto questioned as Kara hummed in thought for a few seconds.

"_**Well you know how everyone's DNA shows their Affinities?"**_ She questioned as Naruto stared at the wall with a blank face.

"_I don't know it's not like I ever looked at one."_ Naruto answered in an annoyed tone where was Kara going with this whole conversation.

"_**Well they do!"**_ She yelled out for some reason the way Naruto answered her seemed to insult her. _**"Back to the main topic while I was looking through them…"**_

"_Quick question…Why were you looking through that in the first place?"_ Naruto questioned as Kara thought it over for a bit.

"_**Well…It gets extremely boring in here at times so…"**_ She started as Naruto sighed he didn't want to know what else she was doing in her spare time over the year he had noticed that Kara was a huge pervert.

"_Okay whatever continue on what you found."_ Naruto stated as Kara shook her head to get back on topic.

"_**Okay well I found that besides your three affinities which are Wind, Lightning, and Water there's other ones which are light blue instead of the normal dark blue from Water, yellow from Lightning, and white from Wind, but I can't figure out what it could be because they seem to be connecting all your white and blue ones."**_ She stated as she thought over while Naruto's mind strangely went back to what the Shinigami had told him a year ago. _"You have interest me child for that I shall grant your wish. Along with a small gift." The figure stated as happiness flowed through Naruto's eyes. _

"_Could it be a Kekkei Genkai?"_ Naruto questioned as Kara widened her eyes why didn't she think of that before.

"_**Wait I don't remember either of your parents having a Kekkei Genkai." **_Kara stated as Naruto thought about that as well.

"_I think it might have been a gift from the Shinigami."_ Naruto stated as Kara fell silent for a few moments.

"_**Are you kidding me?"**_ She suddenly questioned as Naruto just stayed silent as well now that he thought about it really did sound stupid.

"_I don't know_." Naruto said as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack then continued the dry himself and begin to get clothed which got a pout from Kara that cause him to roll his eyes from the perverted fox he was eight for god's sake how much enjoyment could you get out of that pedo fox. _"We'll figure it out later."_ Naruto commented as he reached his room and grabbed his journal as he began to read it and fill in more ideas.

Two hours later

"Naru-chan food's ready." Kushina stated as she opened the door to his room just to see Naruto leaned against the wall on his bed sleeping with his journal and pencil in hand. Waling up to him she gently shook him as he opened his eyes and looked at her in a daze. "Honey foods cook." She said softly as Naruto rubbed the sleep away and slowly pushed himself out of his bed and after his mother who was already down the hall. Getting down to the kitchen he noticed something strange.

"Hey Kaa-chan where's Oto-san?" Naruto questioned as he looked around the room to see his father wasn't around that's rare for him not to be home for dinner.

"He's in a council meeting Honey." She answered as Naruto nodded his head in understanding and went take his seat at the table next to his Sister Mito as he played with her and her brother.

With Minato

"Okay I would really like to know why I'm missing dinner right now?" Minato questioned in annoyance as he looked towards the Civilian council who had been the ones to call the meeting. Though his eyes drifted to a certain person that he really got a bad vibe from especially with that smirk he had plastered on his face.

"We just want to discuss what your plans are since we have lost a major Military power with the loss of the Kyuubi." Danzo stated as Minato narrowed his eyes at the man, what was his angle.

"What are you getting at?" Minato questioned sharply since he really didn't like this man and he had a feeling he would like him even less after this meeting.

"I just wanted to know what really happen to the Kyuubi?" Danzo questioned with a smirk that caused Minato to tighten his grip on his seat so that was what this was about.

"I killed it nuff said." Minato stated as all the civilians nodded to this they didn't even know why Danzo wanted this meeting called. Though all the Shinobi council knew what really happened that night since they were told about it.

Danzo simply smirked. "Hokage-sama do you take me for a fool I know that a Biju cannot be killed, they can only be sealed." Danzo stated as all the civilian were confused at this point. "The question is who did you seal the Kyuubi inside of?" Danzo questioned with that same smirk that was really beginning to piss Minato off. "You know your son Naruto he seems extremely talented for an eight year old." Danzo commented as Minato looked at Danzo with icy eyes.

"What can I say he's a smart kid?" Minato commented as Danzo just continued on.

"You know the strangest thing happened a year ago." Danzo stated as he brought his finger up in mock thought. "He developed these strangle looking whisker marks along with slited eyes…I wonder where that came from?" Danzo questioned while Minato kept his calm look on the outside though on the inside he was seething and wanted nothing more than to get rid of Danzo right now it would probably help with many problems in the future as well. He then looked to the civilans and noticed most of them had already put the pieces together sigh to himself he decided that it was best to just tell half the truth. _'I'm so sorry for doing this Naru-chan.'_ Minato said in thought as he spoke.

"Fine you want the truth. I sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto my own son." Minato stated as all the Civilians widen their eyes from hearing this while Danzo just grinned from his victory, but it disappeared soon after when a massive amount of Killer intent flooded the room.

"Though I would like to tell all of you that the Kyuubi is of no harm to you it is subdued inside of Naruto and will never be released and it has not done anything to his personality. Oh and if any of you even mention anything of what you heard to anyone else in the Village." Mianto's eyes then darkened. "I will kill you myself." He finished as he stood up and left the council room before he did something he may regret to Danzo.

Namikaze estate 20 minutes later

Minato opened the door to his home as he walked into the living room to see everyone in his family huddled around the coffee table staring intently at something. Walking up to them he looked over Naruto's shoulder who was the closest one to him. He found that they were looking at different Ninja outfits for some odd reason and he could tell they were Naruto's.

"Umm…What are you guys doing?" He suddenly questioned as they all looked up towards him then quickly looked back to the clothes which caused Minato to sweat drop.

"I think I will go in this one." Naruto stated as he picked up a change of clothes that consisted of black ANBU pants and an orange colored shirt. Kushina just looked at Naruto with a confused look why would he pick such a bright color.

"Why orange?" She questioned as Naruto smiled towards her.

"Well it's the perfect mix of red and yellow, just like me." He answered as Kushina and Minato smile from hearing this even if he still didn't know what was going on.

"Okay back to my original question what are you guys doing?" He questioned once again as Naruto smiled towards him.

"I'm picking the outfit I will be wearing in the Chunin exam next week." Naruto stated as Minato smiled slightly. He originally wanted to send a genin team to Iwa in order to show the Tsuchikage that Konoha had no bad blood towards them, but when he found out that the only team with a high enough skill level was his son's team he almost dropped the idea completely. Though he really wanted no bad blood between the two countries' so he decided to send them with his own son. This could work out two ways Iwa sees that Konoha doesn't feel the need for revenge or they feel that Konoha is being arrogant by sending the son of their most hated enemy. He was hoping that it was the first one though. Still he would take all the precautions in order to keep his son safe from harm.

**AND DONE! I'm trying to move the story along until Naruto is of Jonin status so I'm probably going to be flying through his early life a bit, but I did want you guys to have a bit information of his early life so that's why I have all this in. Also I haven't really thought of a good idea for the second stage of the Chunin exam in Iwa so if anyone has any good ideas it would be really helpful…PEACE!**


End file.
